


【97】完美机械

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *97的科幻AU。*这是一个关于跨越生死的故事。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	【97】完美机械

那的确是一场倾盆的冷雨。

连绵的雨滴拍打着客厅的落地玻璃窗，水珠与水珠相交成幕布，虽是滂沱不断、却又单调到了令人心悸。但与之恰恰相反的，那个房间中依旧洋溢着幸福温暖的生活气息。

厨房内的咖啡机刚刚煮开热水，正在不断向外冒气，热可可与刚被开瓶不久的红酒一同被摆放在餐桌上。留给了两人份的晚餐还没有人最先开始动筷，但是一旁的音响已经切到了下一首曲调悠长的音乐。这段音乐很快就被人按下遥控器切断，直到宅邸内只剩下咕嘟冒泡的开水声以及吊钟往复的摆音。

空气中在那之后溢出了淡淡的腥甜味、很快腐朽为锈铁，不断向外扩散。

红发的青年不动声色地跪坐在地，他放下手中的左轮手枪，将另一位有着浅白色头发的男人拥入怀中，嘴唇开合，正在说出口的话似乎已经完全被窗外的雨声覆盖。

青年抬手替怀中人阖上了双眼，他陪着那个男人一同侧躺下身，依恋地将自己的头靠在对方的胸口。

屋外的雨幕连接着天际，往复单调的水声开始被掺入些许被切割成碎片的电音，杂乱无章却似乎又有迹可循，远处的城市光景转变古怪的像素和代码，一切都在拆解、一切又全都在重组。

在世界落下帷幕前，那位青年握紧了男人已经冰凉的手，两人手中的银戒重叠在一起，像是在等待着什么审判似的……

他开始微笑。

+++++++++

……

…………

………………

【正在为崩溃转储、收集数据。】

【请重建。】

……………………

…………………………

【系统重启成功，环境模块构筑成功。】

………………

【晚上好，RIKU，我们已为您的程序更新角色个性化调试模组。】

【请进行发声校准。】

伴随着耳边的那声单调的机械电子音，我在那条灯火通明的街道上睁开了双眼。

时间是夜晚23时40分，此刻路人看我的眼光有些异样，因为大街上只有我一个人打着雨伞，而很显然，这片商业街的上空繁星满点，甚至连云层都没有。当然，或许他们会觉得我很奇怪的原因并不只有这一个，这座城市中的所有程序都会按照一定的规律运作，每个有数据仿真出来的“人物”都会被规定好他们的生活轨迹，而我并不是广义上的NPC，我拥有许多权限，更像是从整个系统中独立出去的个例。

我用雨伞挡住了自己的半张脸，为自己的程序进行了调试和重启，就着中枢系统的要求，我张开嘴：

“啊，啊——”

【声带模块运作良好，正在进行频率补正。】

“如果真的需要的话，我可以唱首歌哦，我对自己的歌声还是很有自信的。”

【请进行视觉校准。】

“我们都是这个系统的一部分吧？都已经过了这么久了，你们怎么还是这么的死板？”

那些电子音显然不会回答我的问题，眼前的视距开始拓宽，周身原本模糊的人与物逐渐变得清晰起来，从无色到有色只不过是瞬间的过程。视觉校准本身并不需要花费多长时间，我转头看向了身边的橱窗，玻璃中倒映出的正是“我”本人的红发青年的形象。

我开始对橱窗扯动嘴角，镜像中的青年便开始与我一同微笑，对方原本亮红色的双眼因为不断闪现的代码逐渐转变为了淡金色，但很快又恢复原状。我和镜子的笑容看上去亲切又真实，尽管我知道我的感情模块都早已经历过无数次取样数据的整合、调试，这份看似是“真实”的反应也不过是系统为了让我更贴近“人”所做出的模仿。

夜间23时45分，我的所有模块已经被彻底校准完毕。大约再过三分钟，这里一定会下雨。而我所要做的仅仅是在原地等待。

我在等一个人，而他一定会在今晚和我相遇。

每一回、每一次，他会出现在我面前的时间都分毫不差，都是午夜24时整。

三分钟后，原本晴朗的星空被乌云覆盖，开始下起零星的雨点，和我预测的一样，这场雨很快就越下越大。那条街道上已经没有留下多少行人了，为了消磨时间，我开始哼起了歌，在心里梳理起我每次和他相遇的过程。

即使是下雨，他也肯定会出现的，这一点可以完全确定，因为他的精神状态总是不会很好。我们有时候是迎面撞上的，但更多的时候是我在拐到路边的巷道后意外地“捡”到的他。

他是一段比较特殊的数据，与我们不同，他就像是一个真正的活人。只不过他的自主意识已经在我们的世界中逐渐坏死，浑浑噩噩地想要记起某些事的同时，又会自顾自地把另一部分的回忆抛在脑后。他会为了进一步扼杀自我做出各种离谱的尝试，而那对整个系统的负面影响显而易见。

我就是因此而存在的，为了延缓这个不可逆的过程，我必须要成为他生活乃至生命中的一部分，以便去监视他。

这姑且算是个公平公正的交易，他需要得到伴侣的支撑，而我们的系统则需要更良性的运转。维系稳定的任务是我最初被人写入的代码，我不能放弃我的职责。

午夜24时，我打着雨伞向前走去，果不其然，那个浑身都是酒气、身上只穿了一件单薄的衬衫的男人在雨中和我撞了个满怀。

也许那一刻他是被我恰好接住的，他的外表年龄可能要比我大上十岁左右，不仅比我要略高些，体格相比起我来也更大。我被他带着险些摔倒在地面，最后勉强用雨伞替浑身湿透了的他挡了一下雨。

他几乎是整个人挂在了我的身上，在醉意朦胧中用那头浅白色的碎发蹭着我的脸颊，也许是因为把我认成了附近的大学生，他用手托着我的脸轻笑着：

“我说你，你是来错地方了？这条街不是你这种学生……”

这句话只说了一半，男人顿住了，他开始用他的眼睛注视着我，他平时的视线都会很锐利，但在此刻却无法焦距、满是困惑。我没有回话，只是任由他将脸凑的离我更近。

我想他一定会对我很感兴趣，我的样貌就是被他所具现出来的。

每次我们相遇时，他都会在注意到我的这张脸时开始疑惑，但同时也会感到怀念，无论他现在能够记起的事有多少，只有这点一直以来都没有改变过。

我能感觉到这个男人手正在颤抖，他没有再露出什么笑容，反倒是一副泫然欲泣的表情。

“我见过你……”

他说，声音沙哑低迷，又带着稍许不确信：

“……我在哪见过你吗？”

他果然又在问我同一个问题了，他老是会在我们相遇的时候用这种孤寂又悲伤的声线询问我。可尽管如此，他还是不愿意去回忆起“我”究竟是谁。他只是会对我说“我见过你”，又把他自己藏在了茧里，等着我把他的防御网层层揭破，同样等着我去把答案告诉他。

我抬头直视着他，好让自己能在他的视角中做出一个亲切美好、足以让他心动的笑容，用他熟悉的声线自然地和他搭上了话：

“天哥，你喝多了，我是来接你回家的。”

我的声音很轻，就着笑意地将身体凑得离他更近了些，直到我听到了他铿锵有力的心跳，他的体温正在升高，当然，也许不仅仅是因为着凉的缘故。

“下雨了，你不应该穿这么少，也没有打伞……”

他的身体有些僵硬，却还是昏昏沉沉地回抱住了我，我将唇贴向了他的耳边，小声说道：

“你还记得我们的家在哪条街吗？”

“我们的家……咳咳……”

男人用手把我环得更紧了一点，他很快便接受了“我们”的说法，酒精却冲得他开始不断咳嗽。

“我，我忘了，我不该忘记我们的家在哪的……”

他迟疑片刻，就像一个需要被人安抚顺毛的猫科动物将头埋向了我的肩膀，一边不安地蜷缩着，一边又把所有的脆弱委付给了我：

“……可我忘了，对不起，我好像回不去了……”

“你不会回不去的，天哥，我带着你走，你过一会就能想起来了。”

为了让烂醉的他能好受点，我抬手拍了拍他的背，等他的气息终于平复了些，我又安慰道：

“天哥，你还记得我的名字吗？”

“名字……”

他的确犹豫了，蹙眉思索了许久，试图找到那个本该脱口而出的答案。

在我没有把答案告诉他之前，他是不会想起什么的，他连“我”的名字都记不得了。

我那么思考着，胸口的某一段数据突然开始过热，然后又被抽走剩下空荡荡的一片。

做过无数次取样和升级的感情模块总会在这个时候判定我的心情是“悲伤”，那份判定会让我的反应变得更迟钝，甚至会伴随着其他机能的停摆，而我却早已深知这份思考回路的逻辑。

“陆，你之前会叫我‘陆’的。”

我托起他的左手抿唇笑了笑，又带着他的手贴向了我自己的侧脸。

他的左手的无名指上还套着那枚精致又低调的银色戒指，同样的，我的手上也有一个，那就是我们之间无法被斩断的联系——属于“天”和“陆”这两个人的联系。

“陆……你是陆？”

他断断续续地重复了一遍，既温柔又难以置信地用手摩挲着我的鬓发，由着他的抚摸，我温顺地闭上眼。

“嗯，我是陆哦，天哥。”

“陆，我以为我没办再见到你了，我以为……”

我听到了他强压着呜咽的低沉音色，这是一个很好的开头，说明他终究是能听得进我的话的：

“还记得吗？天哥。那栋两层的宅邸，我们来到这座城市后，你特地把我们的家选在了郊区，你说那里的空气清新一点，不会让我觉得喉咙难受。”

“……陆，我……”

“可是你喜欢看音乐剧，我们住的地方离剧院有点远，所以你为了买车和建车库的事纠结了很久，中途我还和你吵了一架。”

“我记得，我当然记得……”

那个男人消沉又无神的眼中逐渐浮现出了光芒，就像是溺水者逐渐找到了可以上浮的稻草，近乎是在呓语中接道：

“……你想要一个大一点的花园，非要和我抱怨车库的事，所以我们吵架了。”

我能够感觉到他已经将自己发烫的额头抵在了我的额头上，除了年龄比我更大之外，他的五官分明与我有九分相似。他口中呼出的热气全部打在了我的鼻尖，老实说，很痒，但我不会反感这种感觉。他在那之后对我笑了：

“哈哈，那之后你好几天都不肯原谅我，直到我在玄关的走廊摆满了花，红玫瑰和香水百合，我们最喜欢的那两种。你看到时感动地哭了，我笑话你，你就扬言要拿走我的新车钥匙……”

“你的车钥匙我一次都没动过，我当时只是赌气说说。”

接着他的话，我回应道：

“那是你在我们结婚后第一次那么浪漫，如果不算我们在游轮上结婚时，你把百合花别在我的西装领口吻我的那次。”

“是啊，所以当时我也吻你了，从那天开始你就不让我把玄关的花撤走，每次我回家都能看到它们在，家里的花园小了点，但你过段时间就要把花瓶里的那些换成新的……”

他侧身吻着我的手，眼泪顺着他苍白又俊美的脸上不住地往下掉：

“我们和好后，你陪我去剧院看演出，你说我们像杰基尔和海德，我们的灵魂是同源的，至死都会不分你我。”

我安静地听着他的话，垂眼说道：

“我说完就被你说教，你让我别光看了一场剧就随便瞎说，我们是两个人，不是同一个，所以我说，‘我害怕我会比天哥走的更早’，但那时候你和我约定……”

那个男人用手掠过我的发丝，声音变得更加轻柔又低哑：

“‘我不会让你先我一步离开，我绝对不会让你独赴死亡’，陆，我说过，我怎么会把这些忘了？陆，我们约好要一起白头偕老……”

他很少会在他人面前流泪，可他哭起来的样子总像一个永远都长不大的孩子，悲伤就是悲伤、喜悦就是喜悦，仿佛只有那一刻他才会纯粹如赤子。

我比他本人更了解他，我经历过了无数次相近又有所区别的情境，他每一次反应的取样结果都会被置入我们庞大的系统中分析，最后我终于抵达了这个结果——真实也好、谎言也罢，我已让他对“陆”，他对“我”永远都深信不疑。

我能详细地记得我的每一次演化，而此刻的我一定比以往的任何一次都更加完美无缺。

样貌、声音、言谈举止……

我已经成为了这个系统中最趋于完善的那部分，这同样也是我会作为这个男人的伴侣展现在他面前的部分。

“天哥，你看，你能记起我们的事了。”

我略微踮起脚尖，为了止住他的泪，我在他的眼角边落下一吻。

“我会带你回去的，所以请你——”

——“请你，务必要留在我这里。”

+++++++++

最初的我其实并没有自己确切的形象，同样没有现在这样完善的感情和思考回路。

在我们的虚拟仿真系统被人创建的伊始，我只是诞生于这整个体系中的一段原生代码。当时这里没有灯火通明的街道和具现降雨的天气模块，所有的环节都相当简陋。而我的任务也总是非常单调——我的确拥有一定的自主意识，当与底层数据直接挂钩的我因为过载或逻辑错误濒临崩溃时，所有产生冲突的节点都会被我取样并共享给我的主系统，这样我们才能在下一次重启系统后规避先前的错误，好让我们其后构筑的环境更加趋于真实和完美。

人类写下了我们的程序，又将我们置入了一台动力为地热的庞大机械中，我不清楚那台存在于现实的主机具体是什么模样。但我知道现实中的人们为我们取过很多名字。

Utopia、Eden、Limbo……千奇百怪，我们承载着信仰不一的人们各自对虚构世界的想象，我们的存在本身就是现实世界的“不可能存在”，但我们却的确可以在数据中仿真现实中某些环境——某个房间、某栋建筑、某条街道……

当然也有可能是某座城市、某个世界，如果真的有人希望我们这么做的话。

人们在最开始没有赋予我们多么精密的数据串，他们创造我们，却不愿把我们做得太过“聪明”，他们终究是希望自己的幻想会和现实有所区别，如果有一台机械能把所有的东西都仿造得和真实别无二致……他们就会开始担心自己的迷失。

所以我们的系统最初可以做的也许真的就只有仿真一个房屋，更别提那个房屋只是看上去像是真的，一旦某人想尝试着打开冰箱尝一块蛋糕，他会觉得那块蛋糕一点味道都没有，难吃得就像海绵。那个时候我就会让系统报错，有几次我也会故意背着试验者重启程序，强制性地把纠察到BUG的人直接踢出系统。

我的邪门反应吓到了不少试图挖掘我们的应用领域的研究者，但是大概在经历了七十多次的系统报错后，终于有人发现了我这段有脾气的代码。

我想我可能是被我们的开发者故意写下来的，插在了底层的某处最不起眼的字段里，用人类的说法……大概是“彩蛋”？

当然这个说法也是从发现我的那位博士的口中学来的。

“只不过是一个彩蛋罢了，大和先生，你知道天哥的脾气，会写这种也没什么好奇怪的。”

大概是发现我的当天下午，我隔过摄像头看到了现实的研究室里的情况，说出那句话的是一位带着眼镜的红发男人，而他身边的另一位戴眼镜，看上去更年长一些的白大褂听后则忍不住叹了一口气。  
“九条啊……唉，也是。只有他那种完美主义者才会弄出这么强迫症的东西，还是说他想留下这段代码，好去帮我们继续完善整个系统吗？”

被叫成“大和先生”的人“啊”了一声，很快又关切地转过头。

“抱歉，阿陆，这个恼人的小家伙该怎么处理就由你来决定吧。毕竟你和九条才是这台机械的核心开发者，你比我们团队中的任何人都更有资格去做这件事。”

“没关系的大和先生，你敢信吗？天哥把这段代码插到了7和9的正中，我俩生日的那天。”

红发的男人无奈地笑了笑，之后又低头看向了电脑屏幕。

“他今年还没来得及送我生日礼物呢，如果能当面问问他在究竟想些什么就好了。”

男人身边的人拍了拍他的肩膀：

“还好发现问题的是我，不是八乙女。目前看来这个，呃、彩蛋，还算有点用处？阿陆，之后就麻烦你了，但也不要忙到太晚，毕竟你的身体……”

“我明白的，系统的事就交给我处理吧。”

他们的对话结束后，那个年长一些的人就已经离开了研究室，我看到那个红发男人抬头看向摄像头，似乎是已经发觉了我的存在那样，露出了微笑：

“七濑陆，我的名字，你叫我七濑博士就可以了。”

他果然是发现了我，那个男人用手敲了一下键盘，等到他把我的代码字段拖出后，又轻笑道：

“他还把你取名成了RIKU？我从来不知道在他心里我居然是个被人纠错就会把人踹出家门的任性家伙，你这几天给大家添了很多麻烦哦。”

我通过终端接入他的电脑，自行打开了记事本，在上面写到：

【RIKU？我的名字？】

“在你的代码的倒数第二行，总之不是TENN，他生怕我看不出来似的。”

【“他”？“他”是谁？】

“他是……”

七濑博士用手轻点桌面，左手的无名指上的银戒正在闪烁着低调的光晕。

“他是我的丈夫，也是你们的核心开发者，我用‘你们’来称呼这整个系统没有问题吧？”

【没问题，七濑博士，我所认知的也是“我们”，我和这个系统的其他部分有点像人类社会中的家族关系。】

“但和你的兄弟姐妹相比，你很特殊。”

他眯起亮红色的双眼，似笑非笑地说道：

“他不应该瞒过我去编写一段人工智能，如果真的被外人发现了，这个项目会被叫停的。”

【博士，我不应该存在吗？】

“我不会把你的事告诉别人，我只是……有点感慨。”

【感慨？】

“天哥和我太像了，人工智能……啊，原来我们都背着对方干过这种事。”

七濑博士摘下了眼镜，为难地用手揉着自己的红发：

“早知道我们会那么相似，也许最开始我和他就不应该在一起，我不该让他和我定下什么约定，他其实可以不用那么在乎我……咳咳咳！”

他在那之后开始猛烈地咳嗽，在衣架的风衣内摸索了半天才找到了呼吸器，在闭眼吸了几口喷雾后才缓和下来。

【七濑博士，你有呼吸道疾病。】

“让你见怪了，老问题而已，没什么大不了的。”

【已经是病变晚期了，这说明你一直在拒绝临床方面的治疗，你的求生意识极其低下，随时都有可能因为突发症状猝死。】

“‘求生意识极其低下’？饶了我吧，我可不想会被一段名字和我一样的代码这么说……”

那个男人自嘲地笑了，他沉默了片刻，突然又问：

“小家伙，你们的世界是什么样的？”

【平时什么都没有，空白一片。不过你们的试验者会把一些思维图景留在我们的系统里，所以之前能构筑的环境，我们都可以重新模拟出来。】

“思维图景……记忆？”

【只是和记忆很相似而已，最终还是要取决于试验者的潜意识，我们不是录像机，不能百分之百保证所有的东西都和你们的记忆一致，最后呈现出的可能性会有很多种。】

“也是，这台机械是我们两个弄出来的，我想你们也不可能会重现记忆。”

七濑博士用手指向了自己的太阳穴，做了一个对自己开枪的手势：

“……只是重现记忆也太悲哀了，只有过去和已有的东西，不存在任何未知的可能性，那可不符合人类对‘幻想’的定义啊。”

【幻想？】

“哈哈，虽然这么说不太好，但你们的确是为了满足人类的幻想才被制造出来的，比如让重症病患足不出户地去往别处，让天各一方的人随时见面，或者……”

七濑博士顿了顿，歪头微笑着看向摄像头：

“……让死者复生？”

他刻意加重了最后一句话，就像是想要在我这里寻找什么答案似的，我参考了一下自己的系统，最后如实回答。

【人类的精神世界相当复杂，就算参照他人的记忆，我们也不可能真正还原出已经不在世的死者。】

“我当然知道，就算我把自己的大脑给了你们，你们能描绘出的也只是我记忆中的他，不是真正的他。”

七濑博士脸上的笑意并没有褪去，他看上去心平气和，但我却觉得那个表情更像是在流泪。

“那样的他只不过是个没有自我、徒有其表的空壳，毕竟我不是他，我不知道他在想些什么。他爱我，还是一直以来都在迁就我，除了他自己，没人再会了解了。”

他说到那里，又轻声道：

“也只有他自己了解，而我甚至不知道他在离我而去的那天，是不是还有什么想和我说的话……”

【因为你没有听到他的遗言，所以你才想让我们再现他，好让他重说一遍吗？】

也许是因为当时的我说错了什么话，研究室的气氛变得有些微妙，可很快地，七濑博士忍不住“哈哈”笑了起来。

“不，不，我说了，我没想过让你们替我实现什么心愿，真不愧是天哥，居然能够做出像你这么有趣的AI……”

他几乎笑出了眼泪，在长舒了一口气后有缓缓说道：

“我们两个人在人工智能方面的理念是有分歧的，我原以为有自主意识的数据只有通过完全拷贝人脑的脑元信息才能实现，当然我也只是设想，至少我没在他生前做过相关的尝试。”

“他不在后，我尝试着按我的构思拷贝出了一个他的样本，我也猜到了那段数据会相当不稳定，可那个时候，也许我不这么做，我就会彻底逼疯自己吧？”

那个男人看向了研究室的窗外，他可能是在观察我的主机，虽然从我这里什么都看不到：

“我复制出了他的‘幽灵’，又只能把那个‘幽灵’困在小小的黑盒里，但我想要的结果不是这个啊，我最开始只是觉得，他一定有很多愿望没有实现，但我清楚他已经死了……”

这一次，我能听懂他想说什么了。

【我们不能再现他，但可以为他再现。】

我在他的电脑记事本上打出了那行字。

【那个“幽灵”就等同于我们的试验者，如果那段数据的信息量足够充裕，系统就能够以他为中心构筑他所期望的世界，当然在那里，他与真人是毫无区别的。】

七濑博士愣神了片刻，又苦笑道：

“把一段不稳定数据当成实验对象，会让你过载的。”

【“过载”是我执行任务的一部分，我的每一次崩溃都会让我们的体系更加完善。】

【无论是真正的活人，还是一个“幽灵”，一旦他们接入终端，就只不过是“0”与“1”的堆砌，在我的认知中，这二者之间没有什么区别。】

【博士，正如你先前所说，我们是为了满足人类的幻想才被制造出来的。】

他看着我打出的那几行字后犹豫了片刻，瘦削的身体开始颤抖，但我相信他的那一刻的喜悦是真正存在的：

“谢谢你，小家伙，我很庆幸幸能在生命即将走向尽头之前与你有过这段对话。”

那个红发的男人抬起手，低头吻向自己无名指上的银戒：

“对不起，我果然还是太胆小了，把那些我也许至死都不敢亲自面对的东西托付给了你。”

我关闭了七濑博士的记事本。

在即将切断摄像头的接口的那刻，我突然有一种预感，我和这位博士再也不会有机会见面了。

他在电脑面前忙碌了一段时间，最后就像是放下了什么一般长舒一口气，推门离开了房间。

我听到门外传来了闷重地倒地声，以及其后传来的人声。

“……陆？一织，去叫救护车！我先稳住他！”

“急救中心吗？我们这里有人倒下了！哥哥，七濑先生的情况怎么样了？”

“龙，去实验室找他的呼吸器！七濑，再撑一会——”

那些声音越来越远，而最后只留下了机械的轰鸣。

不知是过了多久之后，我几乎被切断了外界的联系，直到空白一片的世界开始重新运作。

这一次，我们的世界多了一个全新的外来者。

那是一个“幽灵”。

名叫“九条天”的，呼吸与心跳尚存的“幽灵”。

+++++++++

我们的系统在那一刻依旧很笨拙。

当时的我们的确只能仿真出一个房屋，如果真的能够连同整个院落和周围的街道也仿真出一部分，那已经是了不得的进步。重启之后，我在模拟出的天空环境下失重了片刻，最后落入了一栋双层宅邸的面前。

这是我们帮助那个“幽灵”所构筑的世界，远处的图景还在像积木那样费力地组合，但我所站的那处宅邸却已经完全被仿真完毕。当时的我已经做过许多次实验，试验者在接入我们的程序后，一般构筑出的都是对他们来说最熟悉的地点、他们正在运作的大脑对那一块反应会更加亢奋，所见的地点细节也会很快被夸张地描绘出来。我不清楚“幽灵”……他是不是也拥有着和其他试验者相同的反馈机制，毕竟他和我一样是一段比较特殊的数据，尽管他比我要更像活人一些，但显然他不存在现实世界的肉身和大脑。

我走向那栋宅邸的门口，在准备伸手开门的那刻，才意识到了自己数秒之前都还没有没有发觉过来的问题。

——我不应该拥有实体，更不可能需要用手开门，我的数据也被困在了某具人类的身躯里，等我看向门口的反光镜后，我怔住了。

那是七濑博士的形象，但也不太一样，我穿着白大褂，却没有和那位博士一样消瘦又虚弱，单从身体年龄来看，我甚至要比我见到的七濑博士小上十岁不止。但就在我的左手无名指上，同样套着和博士一样的银戒。

“幽灵”的自主意识影响到了我，在他的认知里，我就是七濑博士本人。

我最后还是推开了门，这可能是我第一次作为参与者介入被某人构造出的世界，如果他还能算得上是“人”的话。

房间内寂静无声，但玄关处红白两色的鲜花却让我有些意外，很少会有人在我们的系统里具现出这类东西，那些簇拥的花朵浮夸到了让我都在怀疑我们的仿真是不是又出了岔子。

红玫瑰和香水百合，馥郁的香气甚至能够直接传到我这里，我抬手摸了一下它们的花瓣，那份触感让我有些惊讶地睁大双眼。

和我们之前的每一次仿真都不一样，那是真正的花朵。

嗅觉和触觉，这全部是我第一次拥有的属于人类的知觉，那份感受让我疑惑地用手捂住了自己的双眼。

我正在流泪，但我不明白自己为什么会那样做。

就好像我也变成了这段“幻想”的一部分那样，我没有办法停止哭泣。

耳边传来了悠扬的乐音，似乎是有人用遥控器按开了音响。我循声一直走到了客厅，才看到了那个浅白色头发、背对着我坐在沙发上的男人。

“听过这首曲子吗？”

“幽灵”微微侧过头，他注意到我的模样，扬起了嘴角。

“《Take Me As I Am》，那天我带着陆去剧院，看完了《Jekyll & Hyde》，他在回家的路上唱过这个选段，唱到‘Take Me As I Am’的时候，他笑了，这是我们两个人最开始互相告白时说的话。”

“我听后也笑了，就陪着他一起重唱了一遍，那段明明是杰基尔唱给艾玛的，他却说我们像杰基尔和海德。”

当时的他还很清醒，和很久之后我在系统里看到的颓废的他完全不一样，见我迟迟没有回应，他又自顾自地说道：

“我没有想到，原来我按下遥控器后，我的潜意识最想让我听到的音乐居然会是这首。”

他知道这个世界不是真实的。

只过了不到五分钟的时间，他就已经发觉这一切都只是我们仿真出的假象了。

见他正用似乎能穿透一却的目光注视着我，我有些心虚地向后退了两步。

“我了解这台机械的用途，你们已经做得很好了，我只是恰好想起我没有买过那张原声碟，况且……”

他的声音很平静，精致的脸上带着温和的笑容：

“你看上去就和我向他求婚的那天一样年轻。知道吗？那时候我们还在大学里，在我的项目被通过后，我冲进了他的实验室，和我同组的另两个人都觉得我的脑子出了问题。”

“他正在给他们那一组的人说明课题，我跑到白板边替他套上了戒指，二话不说就吻了他，在场的其他人都惊呆了。”

就像在说着很平常的一件事那样，“幽灵”怀念地眯起了眼：

“其实我俩都早就心里有数，当时我还没来得及说话，陆就满脸通红地大喊‘我愿意！’，众人围着我们又是起哄又是拍照，他的脸就红得更厉害了。”

他的声音停住了，又垂头自言自语道：

“原来我把那时候的场景记得那么清楚，你真的就和当时的他一模一样。”

我很想和他说些什么，但很显然，当时的我并没有辅助发声的模块，至少在那一刻我没有。

他很快理解了这一点，从沙发边挪出了一点位置，抬手对我示意。

“我说你，过来吧，这边。”

应着他的声音，我走上前。

耳边传来了“咔”一下的声响，我愣了一下，原来他的手上一直带着一把左轮手枪，而就在那时，他为那把枪上了膛。

见我停住，他又自然地说道：

“别害怕，我不会把你怎么样，来我这，我只是想再好好看看你。”

我点了点头，顺从地坐在了他的身边，“幽灵”扣住我的头，将自己的唇覆了上去。

他的嘴唇很温暖，或许也是因为我的唇太冷了，我们亲吻了很久，久到那首音乐又循环播放了两三遍，让我第一次感觉时间的流逝那么多余。

那首曲子的唱段重新回到了“Love is the only danger”那里，他把枪塞进了我的手里。

“虽然你只是一个幻象，但我还是会忍不住想吻你，陆，我可爱的、可爱的爱人啊。”

他用手扶着我的头发，温柔的爱语就回荡在我的耳边。

“我会将所有的祝福都赠予你，无论岁月如何辗转，我都将一如往初地深爱你。”

随后，他带着我的手，让那把枪的枪管抵向了他的胸膛，那个心脏正在跳动的位置。

“可我已经无法返程了，如果你能明白我的意思，那就扣动扳机吧。”

不。

“按下去。”

我不要。

“这就是结果。”

这不是结果。

“只不过是将我已经死亡的事实重复一遍。”

不。

“都已经结束了，你清楚的，早就结束了。”

不！！！

你还活着，你还活着，你在我们的世界里还活着！！！

机械、我、系统，我们替你构筑你渴望看见的所有——

为什么要否定我们？？？

为什么要否定我？？？

我不理解，我不理解，我不理解——

活着的人、死去的人、像我这样的程序、像你这样的“幽灵”——

我不理解为什么在我们将你复活之后，你却在渴求死亡——

我……不……理……解……究……竟……哪……里……出……了……错……————

枪声突兀地响起，而那一刻，我正在飞速运转的思考机能也在瞬间停摆。

空气中洋溢着淡淡的铁锈味，我低头看向自己沾满血液的双手，和那把正在冒烟的枪，视觉和嗅觉的冲击混杂在了一起，让整个场景变得诡谲不已。

他安静地倒下了，就像睡着了一样，在意识到那点后，我缓缓张开嘴：

“啊……”

我听到了声音，属于“我”的声音。

抬起双手，我掐住了自己的脖颈，喉中就像有什么东西要撕裂四肢百骸那般，这份几乎将我的代码解离抽散的痛觉体验让我趴伏在地。

“啊啊啊啊————！！！”

+++++++++

我的测试失败了。

在察觉到我的过载崩溃后，出于对我的保护，系统的其他部分强制切断了仿真。

那时候我的代码已经变得七零八落，从视觉化层面来说，大概是身体四分五裂，但同时各个部位又同时拥有着意识的状态，我的程序的每一个已知或未知的模块都在向我不断弹出【ERROR】的警示框，与此同时，身体被解离的痛感却迟迟没有褪去。

原来拥有人类的形体、具备人类的感觉是这么一回事，除了不会流血之外，我会疼痛、会流泪，那些感觉都会直接影响到我的机能，也会让我变得比没有形体前更加弱势，而这些也全都拜那个“幽灵”所赐。

他比我想象地更难处理，我的“兄弟姐妹”们将我重新置入了系统的最底层，它们认为我需要恢复。

在一片黑暗里，我费力地将自己的数据重新拼合，之后开口说道：

“……再让我试一次。”

是的，我可以说话了，在上一次测试的最后，我的确在濒临崩溃时嘶吼出了声。

【RIKU，鉴于你上一次的测试情况，我们不能这么做。】

我的耳边传来了几段重合在一起的电子音，它们叫了我的名字，这是我第一次听到这整个系统的其他部分与我对话。

“你们也可以说话了？”

【你在崩溃时与我们共享了你的数据，所以我们也被更新了声音模块。】

“我是因为那段数据才……”

我走神了片刻，又镇定道：

“这不是挺好的？只要合理利用他，我们就可以继续进化，再让我试一次。”

【虽然你的过载是我们自我完善的一个环节，但他对你的影响似乎要比其他的试验者更大。】

【他在拒绝我们，一旦他发现了我们的世界是虚假的，他也许又会做出某些会让你过载的举动。】

“那就不要让他发现异样！暂时先不要仿真那栋宅邸，换成别的！那个‘幽灵’的记忆……他的数据里就没有其他场景可以重现了吗？！”

我的思考回路似乎也开始起了变化，只要一回想起之前和他相处的情景，我就会感到“愤怒”和“不甘”，随着眼泪不可自制地落下，我攥拳捶向了它们为我设置的防火墙。

“再让我试一次！我绝对不会让他像刚才那样开枪自杀的！请你们再让我试一次！”

我耳边的声音停息了，周身传来了系统运作的声音，过了一会，它们又说：

【RIKU，现在你下令让我们清除他还来得及，这是我们最后一次劝告你。】

【这段数据的信息量非常庞大，也相当不稳定，一旦继续下去，那就没法回头了。】

“没法回头……为什么？”

我跪坐在地，不解地抬起头。

【就像你在获得了这个形象后，就没法变回原本无形的状态一样，我们为他做出的所有更新都会变成不可逆的过程。】

“……所以？”

【他是以死者为样本复制出来的数据，我们推测他拥有的是向死而非向生的本能，长此以往，他会极高概率地走向衰亡。】

【RIKU，那时我们的系统就会变得无法修复，而你也会跟着一起消失的。】

……消失？

我其实一点都不相信一段数据会把我们的系统逼到那种地步，这个“幽灵”根本不是七濑博士真正的丈夫，就像我也不是真正的七濑博士一样。

听起来就像是某场古怪的木偶戏，舞台上的演员都已不再是本人了。

我下意识地用手摸向自己的嘴唇，那里还残余着我与他接吻时的触感。我忘不了在那个吻之后，我失去他时撕心裂肺的疼痛。

我感受到了“孤独”，我的代码正在自我驳斥，然后询问我——

我之后可以做些什么呢？

除了继续把这台荒诞的剧目演下去之外，我究竟还可以做些什么呢？

“继续，为他重现别的场景，把我接入环境。”

我自嘲地笑了笑，对我的“兄弟姐妹”们说道：

“他的衰亡只是‘极高概率’，不是‘绝对’，我们需要被完善，承担这种风险也是我们应付的代价。”

【明白了，RIKU，但我们对他的解析还不完全，暂时只能优先仿真对他来说印象最清晰的环境，我们不能保证之后会发生的事，可以吗？】

“可以，只要……”

别出现枪。

别再出现那把该死的左轮手枪了。

我闭上眼，在心里暗自想到，又说：

“没什么，开始吧。”

【好的，祝你好运。】

再次睁眼后，我被系统送到了一条夜晚的街道上。

那条街道几乎没有什么灯光，反倒衬着那个满是繁星的天空格外清亮。

很美。

我虽然知道星星，但却从来没有从哪个试验者的仿真中看过真正的星空，我们的系统很好地把他的这一块思维图景再现了出来。

他的世界的每一处都如此真实，同样也令我感到意外。我看了看自己在橱窗边的形象，依旧是那位红头发，拥有着亮红色眼瞳的青年。只是我的服装被更换了成了围巾和风衣，相比先前的白大褂还要更成熟一些。

我们的系统这次吸取了教训，它们尽量通过着装模糊了我的外表年龄，让我不至于被他一眼看出不对劲。而我的声音……当时七濑博士通过摄像头和我对话过一次，那段录像已经被我们解析过了一遍，我想我可以完全模仿出博士的言行。

【RIKU，你的形象源自他本人的深层意识，在他的认知里你就是“七濑陆”，一般而言，他是不会因为你看上去更年轻一点就对你有所怀疑的。】

系统的其他部分大概是察觉到了我的想法，它们对我说道。我在听后收了收围巾的衣领，长呼了一口气：

“可一旦有别的环节出了问题，他最先会注意到的就是我，那我们就连挽回错误的机会都不会有了。”

我沿着街道向前走去，街边的电子钟指到了夜间23时47分左右，有什么冰凉又湿润的东西打到了我的脸上。

“这是什么？”

【雨，RIKU，系统又被更新了。】

“……雨？”

我困惑地抬头看向天空，那时天幕的水珠已经越下越大，几乎连成了一条线。

“为什么它们看上去和我之前从眼睛里流下的东西那么像？”

【这是云层积聚的自然现象，我们被更新的是天气模块，和眼泪是不同的概念。】

“陆？”

我在雨里站了不知多长时间，直到我听到了他的声音。

电子钟显示的时间正好是午夜24时整，那个男人打着伞，内衬的胸前还挂着研究所的名牌，在看到我之后，他脱下外套往我的方向跑了过来。

“已经这个点了，你在这里做什么？我有说过我今天会晚点回家吧？”

我被他拉到了一边的巷道，之前我所在的橱窗那个位置。他把我的外套脱掉后，又把自己干燥的外套披到了我身上，之后匆忙地掏出了内衬的手绢。

“都淋湿了，先擦一下，陆，明知道自己身体的问题，你想让我多担心……”

见我没有说话，他的手顿住了，随后我看到他蹙起眉头，有些不解地注视着我。

“陆，你哭了？”

“……什么？我哭了？”

我无措地用手擦着眼睛。

“我不知道……我只是看到，在下雨……对！天哥，下雨了。”

不能和上次一样，我必须得说点什么，我费力地擦着眼睛，试图对他微笑：

“哈哈，午夜都已经过去了……这个点居然会下雨，明明十几分钟前还能看见星星的。”

“对不起，陆，对不起。”

他将我拥进怀里，爱怜地吻了吻我的额头。

“我不该在实验室呆那么久，你不会一直都在这里等我吧？”

说着，他捧起我的脸，用拇指划过我的眼角，柔声安慰道：

“你该好好看看天气预报的，明知道会下……”

他的声音顿住了，随后他又眯眼认真地注视着我。

我的瞳孔开始收缩，双唇也因此而不住地颤抖，这不是一个好兆头。

他实在是太过理性了，虽然我不清楚这次又是哪里出了问题，但我们的伎俩果然还是不可能瞒过他太久。

他的力度并没有多大，但那一刻，我原本想要别开脸，却深深地陷入了他复杂的目光中。

我从来不知道一个人的目光居然可以同时囊括那么多种情绪，困惑、醒悟、犹豫、欢喜，还有化不开的悲伤。

他就是这么一直看着我，那双浅色的眼睛既深邃又澄澈，直到不知多久之后才自然地开了口：

“陆，为什么我会觉得这天晚上应该下雨呢？我当时明明看到的是星星啊，漫天繁星。”

“别，天哥，你别离开这里……”

我不明白他在说什么，只能慌乱地抓住他的手，他笑了笑，将拇指抵在了我的唇间。

“我以为自己的遗憾再也没法实现了，只能抬头看着星空，心想‘神啊，为什么不能替我下场雨呢？至少也陪我一起难过一下吧。’”

“不、不要，你……”

他的下一句话让我彻底失声：

“没想到在我临死之前，还能再次看到你。”

他把我推向黑暗的巷道，随后大雨骤停。

我又一次看到了星光，“幽灵”的背影就矗立于星空之下，他侧过身，光芒洒落在他的石膏般雕琢细致的侧脸上，随后他嘴角上扬，表情虔诚地有如早已知晓归路的圣徒。

我们的系统仍在继续仿真，只不过所有的“幻想”都已彻底消失，留下的只有“真实”。

我和这个环境的联系被切断了，之后所有的画面就像是真正的录像回放，我试图上前将他拽回，可我的手却只能够从他的身边穿过。

我似乎、似乎根本没有办法介入其后所有的瞬间。

枪响，不止一下的枪响。

我的双眼近乎失焦，只有听觉机能还在正常运转。

一枪、两枪、三枪……清晰到刺耳。

那个枪击他的暴徒被他反扣到墙面，他差一点就能制服那个人了，只不过他很快便因为体力不支而被推开，接着是第四枪、第五枪、第六枪。

整整六枪。

始作俑者仓皇地把左轮手枪丢向地面，往远处逃去。

凶手是在发觉自己开枪打中的人居然没有直接死去，才会害怕地逃跑的。

没有动机，没有什么高明的手法，那只是一场疯狂的无差别枪击案件，随时随刻都有可能发生在世界上任何一个城市、任何一个角落。

也许只要他再晚一点才能结束他的工作，或者那天晚上他可以为了正在等他的爱人早些回家，只要他不是恰好在那个时刻路过那条街道，那么一切都不会发生。

也一切都不可能发生。

尽管手无寸铁，他也努力地去反抗了。六枪的子弹有一处穿透了左胸肋骨的第四根，那是心室的正中，另几颗子弹也全都伤及肺腑。哪怕是久经训练的军人也不可能在这种情况下保持意识清醒，可当时的他还是想要活下去，以至于在他重伤倒地的那刻，他的心脏仍在挣扎着想去继续跳动。

寂静如初的街道也许没有人会在意某个生命正在流逝，那个男人在血泊中苦笑着看向天空，喃喃自语道：

“真美啊……星空。”

他一定是在临死前热忱地记住了自己所看到的最后一个场景，为了这个他无比留恋的世界。

那之后，他应该是还想说些什么，但最终只能艰难地抬起左手，轻吻向无名指处的银戒。

保持着那个动作，他落着泪，微笑着闭上了眼。

我的身体、我的程序、我的代码又开始过热了。

在濒临崩溃的那刻，我也许理解了他为什么会觉得这一天应该下雨。

可能在他的潜意识中，他也和我一样，无意间弄混了“雨”和“眼泪”的概念吧？

+++++++++

我穿着一身纯白的西装礼服，站在了那艘豪华游轮的甲板上。

硕大的甲板空间显得格外空荡，那里是一个刚刚被布置好的婚礼现场，红玫瑰和香水百合、红粉交织的气球、食物、香槟、蛋糕、彩带，应有尽有，唯独缺少的只有前来参加婚礼的人群。似乎一切狂欢还未开始就已经结束，留下的只有摆放完好的物件。等待着见证某些人存在过的生命，等待着把某个故事重新上演一遍。

解析他的数据是一个很漫长的过程，在无数次反复阅读他的记忆后，我已经不知道现实的世界究竟过去了多少年，但我们的机械依旧在永不停歇的运转，我们的能源全都来自地心，也许就算人类的种群无法存续，我们也可以继续存在。

那时的我已经重复过了上万次的过载与崩溃，我们的系统已经为他仿真过了无数个世界，有时候是只能存在几分钟，有时候会存在几小时，几天，几年……目前最长一段时间的记录是四十年。

没错，我曾经有过与他四十年的共处经历，我在那四十年内看着他想象着我们一起变老，我学会了改变自己的形态，陪他一起演完那出戏。可就是在某一天的清晨，当他从床上醒来后，他突然意识到这个世界并非是真实存在的，那之后，他总能找到那把左轮手枪。

那把枪是存在于他的潜意识里的，同样也是他死亡的刻印。正如我的“兄弟姐妹”最开始对我说的，死者的数据拥有的是向死而非向生的本能，当他想起自己早已不在人世的那刻，这把枪就会出现，目的只是为了引导他重新走入死亡。

和我为他所做的其他尝试差不多，已经苍老的他同样也微笑着向我道别，他会告诉我他究竟有多爱我，但无论我怎么劝说、如何阻止，他都一定会执拗地再次扣动扳机。

我没法做到对这件事麻木不仁，我的代码永远都无法承载我在那一刻的哀恸，于是我哭泣着，看着世界天崩瓦解，直到系统的其他部分将我拉入底层，等我在那里修复。我共享我们的数据，下一回，我们将再次重塑世界。

我们说到底只是程序和机械，所有的逻辑循环都在最初就已经被决定好，这种最笨拙可笑的变演方法，就是我们唯一会重复的常态。

系统的数据库里曾经存下过不少人类文明的数据，我有时候会在切出环境后一个人走进那个“藏书室”静坐，阅读他们的神话故事。我想我就像那个因为玩弄死亡而触怒了众神的西西弗斯，一次次试图将滚石搬上山顶，又一次次看它落下，眼见着所有的努力前功尽弃，循环往复循环往复，在毫无用功中费力地推动滚石，却永远都达不到真正理想的结果。

真正的“他”也曾经渴望活下去啊，“他”曾经也在濒死的那一刻渴望着与“我”见面啊。

我只是想让他活着，我只是试图证明他在我们的世界里可以永生，我不会让他成为逐渐衰亡的“幽灵”，我害怕……

我害怕孤身一人，我们是那两个真实存在过的人仅剩的遗产了。

所以我把他无数次地从死者的世界拉回，哪怕那只是我的一厢情愿。

我已经在用“一厢情愿”这个词了？这听起来就像我在把自己当成拥有心灵的人类。

那我和他，我们两个究竟算不算人类呢？

我站在甲板的栏杆边上，不知道第几次低头用手捂住了双眼。

看吧，我总是无法很好地控制自己的眼泪，我左右不了自己的感情模块。

就连现在的这个场景也已经被我再现过了许多遍，其实系统可以帮助我们重现出这里的所有NPC，我们可以让这里热闹非凡，再去举行一遍“九条天”和“七濑陆”的婚礼。可我只是想利用这短暂的间隙好好休息一下，只是去看着这些东西。

他曾带着我一起走上最前的花门，那时我们都穿着西装，周围的人拿着彩带和香槟看着我们，有和他同一个组的同事，也有和我一起研究的朋友，大家包下了整块甲板。他突然想找块头纱戴在我头上，于是我身边的人就开始起哄。

“不行啊九条，还没决定好是你嫁给我们家阿陆还是阿陆嫁给你呢！这样不是显得我们这很吃亏吗？”

“干什么，七濑不是自己同意当天的新娘了嘛？戒指都是我们这边先套上去的啊。”

“不准带头纱，直接亲一个，让新郎去吻另一位新郎！”

“Oh，那就来个誓约之吻吧！”

“亲一个！亲一个！”

他从一旁摘下一朵百合花别在我的西装领口上，又带着笑意吻向了我。我们的吻正好被洁白的花瓣挡住，在人们开玩笑的抗议中，我们两个人拥抱在了一起。

“喂九条，你这家伙也太狡猾了！居然连誓约吻都不让人看。”

“这样我们带着相机还有什么用啊，根本就只能拍到花瓣吗！”

他又从我的身后搂住了我，就像抱着世界上最珍贵的宝物，理直气壮地对众人说道：

“陆脸红的样子只有我一个人能看，你们有什么异议吗？”

我们耳边的起哄声比先前更响了，但随后则是纷至沓来的祝福：

“哎呦哥我眼睛都要瞎了，刚结婚的小年轻啊，啧啧，下次再敢这样就罚你们幸福一辈子吧！”

“不管怎么样，天先生，陆先生，要幸福哦。”

“没错！你们一定要成为世界上最幸福的两个人！”

“你们绝对会幸福的！”

那些人、那个场景、那段剧情都没有在这个环境里再现。我托着栏杆站了很久，直到我想让系统的其他部分帮我把这次不完全的模拟切断时，我听到了脚步声。

“幽灵”顺着楼梯走上了甲板，这个世界毕竟也是以他为中心再现的，我自然也能在这里遇到他。虽然这次的仿真非常简单，但我却已经完全不担心他会不会发觉不对劲了，要说为什么……

我平静地看向他，他也看着我，他身上穿着的也是那天结婚的西装。男人愣神了片刻，然后礼貌地询问道：

“啊，请问这里是被包场了？看上去就像要举行婚礼一样。”

“这身西装很称你，你是新郎官吧？在等新娘吗？”

听到他谦和的夸赞，我掠过被海风吹拂的鬓发，侧身对他微笑。

“不，我在等另一位新郎。”

他困惑地“哦”了一声，跟着我一起站在了栏杆边，我们相隔大约五六米的距离，那时转头看向我，又补充道：

“放心，我不会觉得奇怪的，你和我的爱人很像。我是指，我和他也是同性伴侣，我们已经结婚了。”

他并不知道我正在等的新郎是他。

时间过得太久太久，久到他已经无法理性地看待这个世界，这是我们的系统为他无数次具现他的“幻想”的代价。他认不出来我是谁的，除非我用别的什么方法提醒他，否则哪怕我站得离他如此之近，我与他也不过是随时都可以擦肩而过的陌生人。

他的数据还是开始坏死了，虽然我在尽可能的挽回，但我也已经猜到了我们的终局。那是人类概念的百年之后、亦或是千年之后？谁又能清楚呢？

“爱人啊，我真的和他有那么像吗？”

我轻笑着看着他，我们的时间还很充裕，也许是心血来潮地，我想索性和他这么聊聊。

“嗯，很像，特别是笑起来的时候。”

他用怀念的目光看了我一眼：

“从我在美国的大学里第一次见到他的时候，我就迷上他了，当时他就对我笑着，像太阳一样，那让我觉得我们似乎很早之前就该认识了。”

我知道所有的细节和回忆，比他知道的更清楚，我闭眼问道：

“能和我说说他吗？先生。”

“他的情绪很好懂，你知道吗？那个时候我也能感觉到他对我有好感，他不太擅长交流，就像从小就没怎么交过朋友那样，有时候也会显得特别脱线，所以都是我主动提出话题，那时候我就能看到他脸颊泛红，真的很可爱。”

他像是被打开了话匣，又接着说道：

“一开始我们是互相称呼对方姓氏的，他叫我‘九条’，我叫他‘七濑’，后来，后来我们之间发生了一点事……”

“什么事？”

“我们两个在大学里都各自有各自的项目组，可是我们两个总会互相找理由聚在一起聊学术，从机械工程到人脑科学、信息理论，他和我的观点都很相似，我们是彼此最好的知音。”

他微笑着撑着下巴看向我：

“而且我们的爱好也几乎一致，生日是同一年的同一天，都是日本籍，甚至连身高都一模一样，我说了那么多，你觉得为什么我们会有这么多共通点？”

我知道。

我开玩笑地冲他眨了眨眼：

“你们是天造地设的一对，你们的相遇就是命运的安排？”

“我也希望是那样，不过……”

说到这里，他的笑容带着一些苦涩：

“他是我的孪生兄弟，因为是异卵的，所以我们一开始根本没有发现，只是在想，‘这世上原来还会有人这么懂我’，现在回想起来，这应该是双胞胎之间的心灵感应吧？”

“你们……”

我艰难地问道：

“你们是怎么发现的？”

“那时候我们的关系已经变得很亲密了，但有时候我会找不到他人，我问过和他同组的朋友，却总觉得那些人似乎有什么事在瞒着我，直到有一天他在做讲座的时候突然倒下了，我为他做了急救，送他去了医院……”

啊，九条天和七濑陆的故事就是这么开始的，我和他曾经扮演过这台戏幕的演员，我没有再说话，只是安静地听他娓娓道来。

“他得的是比较严重的呼吸道疾病，我的父亲……啊，应该是养父吧，养父是研究呼吸科的医学专家，所以我从小也对那种病有点了解，很棘手，就算是最简单的气候变化和灰尘都会诱使发作。我等他病情平稳后，想用他的手机联系他的父母，他虽然在学术方面是个天才，可是真的不擅长想密码，我刚输入完0709，手机就被解屏了。”

“我打通了七濑家的电话，接电话的是我的生母，也许她听到我的声音的时候就知道不对劲了吧？”

我身边的人皱了皱眉：

“我的生父和生母来了医院，那场见面真的有够尴尬的。生母看到我的时候就哭了，我长得和她更像些，她一眼就看出来了。原来我和他那么相似，我们之间会变得那么有默契，全都不是巧合，也不是命中注定，是因为他是我的孪生弟弟。”

“我在从医院回去的当晚就去找养父确认了，果然是同一个答案，我和他在半岁不到的时候就分开了，他的病是天生的，养父答应免费为他……为我的弟弟提供治疗，不过我的养父一直都没有孩子，所以提出了作为交换，希望能收养我。”

“…………”

“我能理解我的生父生母，听说那时候七濑家的经济状况非常不好，他们两个也都是学者，也许他们只是觉得他们没有能力为我担负得起最优秀的教育，他们只是希望自己的孩子能过得更好点。”

“那天之后，我和他的关系变得有些复杂了，哈，我还没来得及对他告白，就突然得知了我们是兄弟，他问我能不能叫我‘天哥’，我答应了，我也开始叫他的名字，我叫他‘陆’。”

我看到他还在轻快地笑着，只是睫毛上似乎带了一点水珠，又很快被海风吹干：

“我真的、真的很喜欢他，我快为他着魔了。其实出柜的障碍……我真的觉得没什么大不了，可我一想到陆未来有可能只会把我当成亲人，想到他叫我‘天哥’，怎么说呢，我有点不甘心啊。”

“但至少我有更多理由去见陆了，对不对？要不是因为他发作过的那一次，我根本不知道他的主治医师一直都是我养父，也不知道他平时会偷偷瞒着我去医院做定期检查。我想养父知道我对陆……他因为这个最初一直都很反对我们两个见面。后来养父找过我一次，他详细地向我说明了陆的病情，也把陆在他那里的医疗报告全都给了我，他对我说，如果我真想按自己的想法做的话，那这些就是我需要担负的。那之后养父就随我去了，我也一直在努力地照顾陆，当好一个哥哥，对，只是陆的哥哥。”

我想他的声音已经有点沙哑了，但他还是很怀念地，同样也是幸福地向我讲述着，那些苦涩都只是一时的，没有谁的故事会不存在坎坷，至少走下去，继续生活下去，总能够抵达让人感到幸福的结果：

“我有时候会在想，陆的健康是不是被我夺走的，我多么希望自己永远都不知道我们是双胞胎的事。那个时候我开始变得胆小了，也不敢再去面对我对陆真正的感情。直到有一天陆，陆主动对我说了‘喜欢’……他对我说，‘我喜欢天哥，我从见到你的第一天开始就喜欢你了，当然不止是亲人的喜欢’，还有‘其实得知你是我的孪生哥哥的时候，我真的很开心，因为这让我觉得我们的关系变得更紧密了，原来我们一直都是联系在一起的’。”

“那个时候，陆问我，‘你愿不愿意接受这样的我？’”

七濑陆对九条天说出喜欢的时间，是那一年圣诞节的夜晚。

当他一见钟情的对象鼓足勇气对在雪地里对自己说出那番话时，九条天突然发现自己变成了世界上最幸福的男人。

他的担忧、他的不安、他那段时间关于恋爱的苦恼几乎全部一扫而空，那时的他注视着七濑陆，觉得耳边传来的圣诞颂歌都没七濑陆因为紧张而呼气的声音更好听。

他认为之前还拥有着心理障碍的自己甚至有点傻气，他居然让眼前的这个人等了那么久，想到这里，他上前抱住了七濑陆：

“陆，我喜欢你，我也从见到你的那天开始就喜欢上你了，接受我吧，从今天开始，请你也接受这个我吧。”

他和七濑陆确定了情侣关系，他们很快陷入热恋，也重新见了双方的家长。

他的养父没有反对，而他的生父生母虽然惊讶但也选择了理解。

他们一起做研究，等到在读硕士的时候，两人的项目往来愈加密切，连带着他们认识的熟人之间的关系也越来越好。

当他的研究取得突破后，他冲进了七濑陆的实验室，当着众人的面给自己的恋人套上了求婚戒指，那时他们获得了在场所有人的祝福。

九条天认为自己其后的每一段经历都变成了最幸福的时光。

在与七濑陆相遇、相知、相爱之后，他找到了与自己久经分离的灵魂，他们在那一刻已经获得了圆满，所以他今后的人生只会剩下幸福。

他和自己的爱人在游轮上举行了婚礼，他们从大学进入了研究所，也搬进了新的城市。

他们把家里的住址选在了郊区，可以呼吸到清新的空气，有好看的花园也有车库。

在阳光照耀的午后，他会从沙发背后环住正在读书的爱人的肩膀。

从研究所回来的夜晚，他会在玄关红白两色的花朵中和七濑陆拥抱在一起，他们亲吻，同样继续之后的温存。

七濑陆的病情一直在好转，他觉得至少有自己在身边，无论遇到什么事，他都可以陪着陆一起面对。

他们偶尔会有争吵，但只不过几天，争吵永远只会让他们变得更亲密。

他会开车带着七濑陆去城区内看音乐剧，在剧院外的河边对唱，就算有路人会在一旁围观，他们也总会在唱完后手牵着手一起笑出声，让两人手上的银戒交叠在一起。

他们许下诺言，约定好要白头偕老。

没错，九条天绝对是这个世界上最幸福的男人了。

他的人生一路顺遂，甚至连苦难都只是轻而易举地就被化解。

他从不树敌，热爱着自己的家人、朋友。

他拥有世界上独一无二，他无比珍视的爱人。

就好像所有的幸福都汇聚在那短短的十年间。

就好像人生早已经预付超支了一样。

哪怕是在他真正死去的十几分钟之前，他也觉得自己是幸福的。

“所以，你们之后就在一起了，对吧？”

游轮继续向前行驶，我看着栏杆边上的他，我不清楚自己的代码被判定的感情究竟是“喜悦”和“悲伤”，但我还是试着轻松地笑了：

“先生，你在之后一定度过了一段你人生中最美好的时光。”

“我想是这样的，但是……”

他眯起眼，远远看向海平线。

“我最近总在做梦，梦到我的爱人在哭泣……不，也许不是梦……很多次，多到我已经想不起具体了。”

“我觉得我已经……我早就死去了，在我这么感觉的时候，我想那些幸福也会彻底失去意义吧？”

他用手捂住自己的胸口，自言自语道：

“我无法原谅自己抛下他一个人离去，我无法原谅自己曾经的幸福只能带给他不幸，可我能做些什么呢？”

他的眼神逐渐浑浊，在落下泪的那刻，那原本还带着光芒的双瞳似乎只留下了一潭死水：

“……我能为我正在流泪的爱人做些什么呢？”

+++++++++

那的确是一场倾盆的冷雨。

我和他并排坐在客厅的沙发上，我们一同听着窗外的雨声，从淅沥到滂沱，水珠拍打着落地玻璃窗，发出清脆的鸣音。

房间内没有开灯，也没有人最先说话，我犹豫地看向他手中的左轮手枪，却迟迟没有看到他做出下一步动作。

一旦这把枪出现，就说明他已经知道这个世界不是真实的，虽然我可能已经在这个故事里的某处说了一遍，但这就是我们的系统的常态，一个总是不断重复上演的事实。

这一次他没有为手枪上膛，也没有做出任何动作，只是抬头看向窗外的雨帘。

我听到了他的叹息声，不知过了多久，他用平静的声音问道：

“陆，你觉得这场雨多久会停？”

我垂下眼，天气模块的仿真取决于他自己的意志，但我没法就这样把答案说出口。

“天哥，也许过一会就会停了。”

他沉默了片刻，用深邃的目光注视着我，他的反应似乎和先前的每一次都不太一样，可我不知道他这次究竟发现了什么。

“我们……”

他顿了顿，拉着我的手从沙发上站起身，之后又带着我走向音响边的地毯。

“陆，在雨停之前，我们一起跳支舞吧。”

“跳舞？”

“对，跳舞。”

我在昏暗一片的房间中没法看清他的表情，但当着我的面，他把那把左轮手枪丢到了远处。

他摁下遥控器，一只手搂住我的腰，另一只手则抬起了我带着银戒的左手。

音响里被播放的依旧是《Jekyll & Hyde》里的那首歌。

循着舒缓的节拍，他开始带着我在雨中的客厅起舞。

脚步回转，十指相交。

那一刻，我似乎听到了来自现实世界的，那与地心相连的机械运作轰鸣的声音。

我们忍不住将目光瞟向对方，又同时移开了视线。

这个早已结束的故事就像是变得永远都不会落幕那般。

厚重地，轻盈地，由两个与人相近的“非人”继续演绎着。

跨越过生与死的国度，同样跨越过真实与虚幻。

而这就是全部了。

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事整体可能会比较像《盗梦空间》吧，其实真正的天和陆都已经死了，留下来的只是数据的天和陆，在一个仿真系统的数字世界里一次次上演真人的故事。  
> 最后一段是其实数据的天也逐渐发现自己不是九条天本人了，所以才会丢掉代表死亡的左轮手枪，但是整个系统还是会慢慢步入衰败（虽然那也是百年千年之后的事了）。


End file.
